1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accelerating method of a vehicle and a method for performing the same, and more particularly to a method for accelerating a vehicle quickly and easily, and an apparatus for accomplishing the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An accelerating apparatus is generally provided in all kinds of vehicles. An accelerating apparatus is used to accelerate a vehicle when a driver wants to drive faster or wants to pass another preceding vehicle ahead. FIG. 1 shows a conventional accelerating apparatus 10 of a vehicle. With reference to FIG. 1, accelerating apparatus 10 includes a throttle valve 20 which is provided in an engine intake-manifold 40 and regulates the amount of a fuel-air mixture that is introduced into an engine (not shown), and an accelerator pedal 30 which is mechanically connected to throttle body 20 by a cable 50 and is handled by a driver. Throttle valve 20 operates according to the depression of accelerator pedal 30 by a driver. The deeper accelerator pedal 30 is depressed, the wider throttle valve 20 is opened. As throttle valve 20 is opened wider, the amount of a fuel-air mixture that is introduced into the engine increases. Therefore, the revolution per minute (RPM) of the engine also increases, so the vehicle is accelerated. On the other hand, the less that accelerator pedal 30 is depressed, the narrower that throttle valve 20 opens. As throttle valve 20 opens less, the amount of fuel-air mixture that is introduced into the engine decreases. Accordingly, the RPM of the engine decreases so that the speed of the vehicle is reduced. However, the accelerating apparatus has poor accelerative response.
An accelerating device of a vehicle for improving accelerative response is disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,579 (issued to Brian C. Wolfe, et. al. on Jan. 10, 1989).
The accelerating device of Brian et al. is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. A throttle body 100 of Brian's accelerating device includes a main annular air induction passage 110, a primary passage 112 branched from main annular air induction passage 110, a secondary passage 140 also branched from main annular air induction passage 110 and parallel to passage 112, a conical-like pintle 114 which is slidably mounted within primary passage 112 and which varies the cross-sectional air flow area, a pintle position sensor 120 for detecting the position of pintle 114, and an electrical actuator/motor 130 electrically connected to an upper end 116 of pintle 114 and also electrically connected to a microprocessor (not shown) so that electrical actuator/motor 130 varies the vertical position of pintle 114 according to the control of the microprocessor.
A butterfly type throttle valve 142 is rotatably mounted within secondary passage 140. Butterfly type throttle valve 142 is spring-biased to be placed at a closing position of throttle valve 142 and moves to a near vertical wide-open throttle position from the closing position. The movement of butterfly type throttle valve 142 is accomplished mechanically by a direct mechanical connection to accelerator pedal 150. Secondary passage 140 is normally closed, and is opened only when accelerator pedal 150 is deeply depressed, so that the throttle valve is nearly or fully in a wide-open position when additional air flow to the engine is needed.
Only primary passage 110 is operated during the normal acceleration, as secondary passage 140 is fully closed. Secondary passage 140 is used only when additional air flow is needed. Namely, secondary passage 140 is operated only when accelerator pedal 150 is depressed so that the throttle valve is nearly or fully in a wide-open position. At a nearly or fully wide-open position, secondary passage 140 as well as primary passage 110 is opened, so additional air flow can be supplied into the engine.
Secondary passage 140 can also be used to supply enough air flow to sustain engine operation if primary passage 10 becomes inoperative because of an the inoperativeness of a part of the vehicle's electrical system such as actuator 130 of the like. Secondary passage 140 is operated by the movement of butterfly type throttle valve 142 mechanically connected to accelerator pedal 150.
Nevertheless, in the above-mentioned throttle body, the secondary passage is opened only when the accelerator is deeply depressed so that the throttle valve is in a nearly or fully wide-open position. Therefore, the throttle body has poor accelerative responsibility, and the accelerator pedal must be deeply depressed continuously for fast acceleration.